1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatus for producing a sheet such as paper using water is known. Since a wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatus consumes a large amount of water, a dry-type sheet manufacturing apparatus which consumes almost no water is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144819). In a dry-type sheet manufacturing apparatus, the sheet production is performed via a dry-type defibration step in which used paper is defibrated in air into a fibrous form by a Turbo-Mille, etc.
In some cases, however, metallic foreign substances, such as clips and staplers, are contained in stock material such as used paper. In a dry-type defibration, used paper, etc., is made into a fibrous form by rotating rotary blades. There were problems that, during the defibration step, metallic foreign substances caused deterioration of blades and/or caused abnormal noise. These are problems which never occur in a wet-type sheet manufacturing apparatus which preforms defibration in water.